It's A New Day
by marajk
Summary: One Saturday morning, Quinn Fabray wakes up with a craving for two things: Adventure and Bacon. Written in 1st person POV from Quinn's perspective.
1. Cravings

**Takes place before Quinn has her baby. Written in 1st person POV from Quinn's perspective.**

**

* * *

**

Ringggg ringgggg. The cheap alarm clock screeches from Puck's nightstand and I slip quietly out of bed. I like to get up early, while Puck is content with sleeping in until noon. I quietly take the batteries out of the clock and set it back down on the table. I glance down at the air mattress on the floor, where Puck is still sound asleep. He snores gently, and my heart begins to ache, as it has begun doing so often. I can't tell if it's the pregnancy hormones, or just me getting soft. I'd like to think it's the latter, because believe it or not I'm still the HBIC wether or not people agree with me. I turn to my suitcase and find a fresh outfit to wear. I still haven't unpacked because I like to pretend that I can jet off to wherever I want whenever I want, when in reality, I'll probably be stuck here for awhile.

I tip-toe to the bathroom and turn on the water for a shower. Steams rises out from the curtains and I strip down, letting my pajamas fall into a messy pile at my feet. I step into the shower and work on finding the shampoo and conditioner in the midst of all the steam. I probably should have turned on the fan now that I think about it. Once I'm done, I step out and stand dripping wet and naked in front of the mirror. I look down at my stomach, no longer flat against my fit frame. Now it protrudes from my body, a speed bump that nobody expected. I slip into my light blue dress and red shawl, which I've worn for the third time this month. I silently curse my father for not letting me have longer than 30 minutes to pack all my stuff as I run a brush through my tangled hair. I stare hard into the mirror searching my eyes for any indication of my past life, but I come up empty handed. I bit my lower lip and sigh, telling myself that it's a new day and anything could happen. I wave the mascara wand over my eyelashes and finish brushing out the knots in my wet hair. When I think I look somewhat presentable, I step back into the bedroom and quietly make my way to the door. I allow myself to steal one last glance at Puck, not knowing that this is the last time I'll see him.

As I make my way down the stairs I hear muffled giggles and laughter. I know it's Puck's sister, Sarah and her friend Claire. Being 10, I don't think Sarah really grasps the reality of my situation. She is still age that age where she thinks that being pregnant is like owning a baby doll —where she can leave her for days on end without taking care of her. I just hope that when she's older she doesn't go around trying to get pregnant because believe me, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. I don't get those warm, fuzzy "I'm going to be a mommy" feelings. Oh no, instead, I only get gut-wrenching stomach pain and an odd craving for bacon.

* * *

**I'd like this to be a semi-long-multi-chapter fic, so please review and I'll keep writing! :]**


	2. And The Adventure Begins

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

As I drag myself to the kitchen counter, I see Mrs. Puckerman preparing breakfast. I feel a wave of nausea hit me and carry me back to Saturday mornings at the Fabray household. My mother would be preparing our signature Saturday morning breakfast; egg white omelets with a side of fresh-sliced bacon. Sometimes if she were in a good enough mood we would have waffles too. My dad would sit at the head of the dining room table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. He would make some derogatory remark about some Democrat and then wait to be served his breakfast. I would sometimes sit next to him or sometimes help my mother cook. This morning, however, I go to the kitchen and sit at the counter. Mrs. Puckerman has made it very clear that I'm not allowed to do anything in this house. No chores, no cooking, no cleaning. She says that I'm a guest and should be treated like one, but I've heard her on the phone with her friends. Adults, really, are no different than teenagers. Quick to share others secrets if it makes them more popular with their own friends.

As I sit at the counter, Mrs Puckerman smiles and hands me a plate. On it lies a piece of toasted white bread and scrambled eggs mixed together with gooey Kraft cheese. I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure it comes off as more of a grimace.  
"Thanks Mrs Puckerman. It looks...great" I manage as I take a small bite. I nearly cough it back up, but force myself to eat every bite of the processed disaster that they called scrambled eggs. I hear laughter coming from the stairs and Sarah and Claire come bolting down, still dressed in penguin and dog printed pajamas.  
"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Sarah asks with a toothy grin. I smile to myself, and immediately think of Puck. I guess he's taught his sister a few things after all.

"Toast and eggs" Mrs. Puckerman replies with a smile. "Eat up girls, before your brother comes down here." Sarah just grins again and grabs a plate for herself and Claire.

"So does the baby like eggs Quinn?" Claire asks me, a shy smile on her face. I soften, looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes, very much so. In fact, I think they're her favorite" I say, despite Mrs. Puckerman's harsh glares. She doesn't like it when I talk about the baby to the girls. I think she thinks that it will give them the wrong idea about sex and where babies come from. I think she forgets that this child will be half of her son too.

"That's cool" Claire says and goes to eat her eggs. "Mrs. Puckerman, is there any bacon?" she asks, while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"No. We don't eat that dirty meat here" Mrs. Puckerman says, her tone sharp. As I see Claire jump and scoot backwards in her chair, something inside me breaks. Maybe it's the innocence embedded in her deep blue eyes, maybe it's the tone Mrs. Puckerman used, or maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones, but I feel the need to say something.

"Mrs. Puckerman...maybe I could run to the store and get some bacon? I've been craving it lately too..." I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"Absolutely not! When you're in your own house you can eat whatever filth you want, but in my house we will eat what I say!" she explodes. I see Claire's eyes widen in fear and she and Sarah run off to a different room. I look Mrs. Puckerman directly in the eyes, a puzzled look on my face. She's never been this abrupt with me, or yelled near her daughter. I get up from the bar-stool.

"Maybe it's time I look for somewhere else to stay" I say quietly and walk towards the door where Claire is standing, holding my large suitcase in her tiny arms. "Thanks sweetie", I whisper to her.

"Please, you don't have anywhere to go. Your own parents threw you out, we're all you have" Mrs. Puckerman crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, testing me. I open my mouth, a comeback ready, but instead I simply shrug and open the door.

"Every day is a chance to take an adventure, and today I'm taking mine." I step outside the door and turn to smirk back at her before closing it in her face. I take a deep breath and start walking towards my car. It's a new day, I think to myself.

* * *

**I've always pictured Puck's mom like this hehe. And Claire is supposed to be a symbol for Beth/childhood innocence.. just to let you know xD**

**You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Deal? :] **


	3. The Best Thing

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Ten minutes later I'm in my car driving on an open stretch of highway through downtown Lima. Really, there's not much here to see. I pull over at a small diner and shift through my belongings. Not enough to live, really. I pull out my wallet and count it again. I have exactly $114.79, not the ideal beginnings of a new life. I get out of my car and smooth off my blue dress. I pull the shawl a little tighter over me in hopes of covering up the baby bump, but these days it's not really possible.

I walk up to the door and tug at the thick, wooden handles until the door creaks open. A cloud of dust surrounds me and I wave it out of my face. I peer inside and see what I expected, a bunch of scruffy looking men toting along their once-beautiful wives and poorly dressed children. A lump forms in my throat as I take a seat at one of the counters. This is what I have made myself into. Someday I'll join my ranks among these people, my people, but today I just want some hot bacon. An older man probably in his later sixties comes over with a brown apron around his skinny body and a yellowing notepad in his hands.

"Hello ma'am, can I take your order?" he says with a hint of a southern drawl.

"I'll just have a side order of bacon and that's it" I say sweetly as he turns his back to go to the kitchen.

I sigh a little and look around once more. A man in a plaid flannel shirt turns to talk to his tired-looking wife who is busy feeding their baby. The couple doesn't look much older than 19 or 20 and I can't help but wonder if maybe I went to school with them at some point. You never really know. The boy you once saw in the sandbox could end up a father at 16. The freckly red-head could be result of an accident one night at a cheap motel. The little girl next to you at Sunday School could be the next "Teen Mom".

"Here's your bacon darling", the kind voice of a lady says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh- Thank you" I say, and hastily pull out my wallet to pay. The mousy-haired lady takes one look at my pregnant belly, smiles, and shakes her head. She nods towards the corner booth and I turn my gaze to see a 5 year old girl sitting, coloring the latest Hannah Montana poster. Before I realize it, a single tear falls down my face and I blush, trying to wipe it away. I lady shakes her head again, this time laughing a little.

"No shame darling, no shame. She's the best thing that ever happened to me" she says as she turns and walks away, taking the bill with her. I sit there for a moment, puzzled at what she means. I don't get how having a kid at 16 could at all be a good thing. That's when I see it. The girl turns and tries to jump off the stool but falls over, hitting her elbow hard on the edge of the counter. She lets out a loud sob and something inside me seems to move. It moves my body over to her and forces me to pick her up and set her on the counter.

"You're okay, you're okay. We'll just wait for your mommy to come. She'll come, you'll just have to wait and see" I say softly to the little girl, only I'm not saying it to her. The girl's mother comes out of the kitchen, and dashes over to where I am with her daughter. She kisses her elbow and whispers to her, when I feel the need to look away. Something about this moment makes me feel like an intruder. I slowly slip back to my spot at the counter and pick at my bacon. It's cold now, but I don't really care. I take a bite anyways and swallow the leathery meat, feeling it settle in the pit of my stomach. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Annabelle" the lady whispers to me, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. I see the light in her eyes when she says her daughters name and I think I finally understand what she meant. I smile to myself and subconsciously place a hand on my unborn daughter.

"Beth."

* * *

**Hehe, I like to pretend that there is a place somewhere in Lima where all the "Lima Losers" go to eat and hang out :]  
**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, especially now because I don't know if I want to keep writing more or not!**


	4. Fatherly Love

**Hope you enjoy, sorry it's so short, I just wanted to give you guys something sooner rather than later!**

**

* * *

**

After I finished eating at that diner, I said goodbye to Annabelle and her mother and walked back out to my car. Before I know it I am driving on the highway again, staring out at blue skies and fields of corn. I think that I will just keep driving. Keep driving until I leave Lima. But why stop at city limits? Maybe I'll just keep driving west until I hit California, where pregnant teenagers are put on reality shows instead of thrown out of their homes. I am seriously considering to just keep driving when my car sputters to a halt and I am forced to pull over.

I throw my car into park and open the door, carefully watching for oncoming traffic. I know absolutely about cars so I nervously try opening the hood on my car to no avail. I remember watching my dad when I was little. He would press a button on the inside of car and the hood would magically pop open. I groan and lean over the driver's seat, feeling around trying to find that little button hidden under the steering wheel. Once I press the button, the hood springs open, just like it had done for my dad all those years ago. I walk back over and lift the hood, trying to figure out what all the metal wires and plugs do. As I peer in at what I think is the engine, I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone.

"Damn it!" I yell as I pull it out, only to see the flashing screen indicating a low battery. I throw my phone back inside in frustration and stand with my arms folded across my chest. I watch dozens of cars pass me by and kick at the dry dust at my feet. I know that nobody in Lima would stop for a pregnant teenager standing on the side of the road. Maybe in Canada, but certainly not Ohio.

I stuff my hands deep into the pockets of my dress and start walking. I only get a few step when a black Mercedes speeds by, kicking up a cloud of dust that blows into my face. I cough and brush my bangs out of my face, glaring at the car.

"Some adventure" I mutter to myself as I watch my own father drive away.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's not likely, but hey! That's fanfiction for ya! And remember, not all adventures start off perfect xD  
Reviews are like candy only better, because they last forever. So please, review :]**


	5. Teenage Dream

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I actually wrote this back in the middle of July, but I didn't have time to proof it or upload it, so here it is!**

**

* * *

**

The sun beats hard overhead as I am stuck walking along a stretch of highway. I can feel blisters begin to pop up on my feet and sweat building up on my forehead. Sadly, I'm already exhausted from walking what could only be a mile or two. Back when I was on the Cheerios, Sue would have us run 5 miles for a warm up and then another 5 after drills. Before I went and ruined my life by getting pregnant, I was the most in shape of all the Cheerios. I could easily run 5 miles without breaking a sweat and doing round-offs and handsprings was just as easy. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and am forced to sit in a guardrail and grab at my stomach. At my baby. A wave of fear shakes through me and I think I actually might be having my baby on the side of a road, but I remember I'm not due for another 2 months.

I grit my teeth and wait for it to pass as a ripple of anger at my parents sets through my body. I still can't believe that my dad drove right by me without batting an eye. To give him some credit, there was no way he could have actually known it was me, but I'm pretty sure he knew. Tall, blonde, wearing a sun dress. Sure, those could have described a third of the girls in Lima, but only one held the unmistakable signs of being pregnant.

Yours truly, Quinn Fabray.

I'm positive by now that my dad knew it was me and rage gushes through me. I don't understand my parents. They raised the perfect, Christian daughter only to dump her when she needed them most. I start to stand again only to find my knees buckling beneath me. This time I expect the dust storm as I fall to the ground, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut. This is what I wanted to escape. The pain and humiliation of being pregnant. I try not to think of all the cars driving by. They're probably laughing as they pass, with their Katy Perry CDs blasting at top volume.

Some teenage dream I'm living.

They're probably laughing at the foolish girl who got herself knocked up and now doesn't even have a bed to sleep in at night As bite me lip and force myself back onto the guardrail I try to hold back tears. I guess it doesn't really matter if I cry though. Sue always said it was a sign of weakness, but I don't care what she says anymore. I just want to forget any of this ever happened and go back to my life. I break down sitting atop the of the guardrail along a stretch of highway that I don't even know the name of. Hot tears spill down my face, staining it with salt. I reach a hand up to wipe them away, but the dust coating my fingers gets in my eyes and stings.

"Need a hand?" a soft voice calls.

I look up and immediately think that I'm dreaming. That I died sitting in the side of the road because there's no way that Finn Hudson would stop for me. Maybe for Rachel, but certainly not for me. But sure enough, that's him with his boyish smile and that's his moms station wagon parked on the side of the road.

"F-Finn?" I hiccuped trying to see, but the dust was really stinging my eyes. Tears of pain split down my cheeks and I could barely make out what I thought was concern cross Finn's face.

"You okay?" he asked again as he reaches over his thumb and rubs the tears off my face.

"W-Why are you here...why is your mom here?" I shoot questions at him.

He just shrugs.

"We were driving by and I saw a pretty girl crying and then I saw it was you so we stopped." He grinned at me as though this all made sense.

"B-But, you HATE me" I practically wail at him, and he just shrugs and goes to sit next to me. I brace myself as he begins to speak, certain all I'm going to get is a pep talk, and maybe the lead clip on Punk'd.

* * *

**Ahh! I hope it wasn't as terrible as I think it is. DEFINITELY not my best work..  
Review, subscribe... You know the drill :) **


End file.
